


One Way or Another.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Spencer starts to get overprotective when you start noticing the signs of you being stalked, to the point where you start questioning if he is trying to save you or himself from another round of heartbreak.





	One Way or Another.

“What’s going on with Spence? He came in and went straight into Hotch’s office.” JJ asked as you walked towards your desk, a little late to work due to traffic. You frowned at looked up at Hotch’s office and could vaguely see Spencer standing in there. It didn’t take a genius to work out why he was there, you had wanted to keep it a secret but he had been adamant.

For almost two months you had been aware that someone was stalking you, you thought it was just you being paranoid at first considering all the stalking cases you had handled in the past but eventually the phone calls in the middle of the night with nothing but breathing on the other line, flowers with no name on them turning up at your door, it was clear someone had an admiration for you.

There was no real proof until two days ago when you found a pile of photographs at the foot of your apartment door, you drove straight to Spencer’s place and showed him. You didn’t know what to do, you’d handled stalking cases all the time but that was from an objective viewpoint, it was much more difficult when you were in the potential victim’s shoes.

“I’ll go see.” You put your bag down on your desk before walking up the stairs to Hotch’s office, you hesitated before knocking on the door. From what you could hear the conversation was pretty heated. You took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside, making sure to close the door behind you so the rest of the team wasn’t subjected to the fight going on.

You could see the photographs Spencer had splayed over Hotch’s desk, the ones mailed to you a few mornings ago. They were candid photos of you in your bedroom, in the process of getting undressed. Thankfully your back was turned to the window so you weren’t exposed but you still felt extremely violated.

“Is this enough proof to show something is wrong!?” You’d never seen Spencer angry like this, apparently there hadn’t been enough evidence to conduct a full investigation and for a while you were okay with that, you were okay with worrying about yourself for a while longer if it meant the resources were put to good use for others. Now though, you weren’t so sure how much longer you could pretend things were okay before something worse happened.

Hotch looked sympathetic, he didn’t want to leave one his team members in danger but it hadn’t been his call as to whether you could be looked into. There were higher ups who decided where the resources for cases were given and apparently, an FBI agent getting stalked wasn’t important enough to look into.

“I’ll make some calls, Reid you know I want to help (Y/N)” His eyes flicked over to you, you didn’t blame him for not being able to offer any help and you didn’t want Spencer to either. You just smiled sadly at him, awkwardly picking at your nail polish as you waited to speak.

“Wanting to help isn’t the same as doing something.” Spencer replied coldly before turning around to walk out, at the sight of you he wrapped his arm around you and escorted you out with his hand on the small of your back.

You couldn’t blame Spencer for being so overprotective, with what happened with Maeve it only made sense that he was angry no one was helping you. It wasn’t fair, part of you actually felt bad for being in the situation because of how it must have been bringing back all those awful memories but you knew that if you told Spencer that he would have told you to not make your pain about him.

For the whole day you could feel everyone’s eyes on you, they must have heard Spencer’s outburst and realised that there was something going on with you. The attention was awful, the whole team were being extra nice to you and while their intentions were good you couldn’t appreciate their kindness.

Along with all of the team’s attention, Spencer refused to leave your sight. If you went into the kitchen he would stand up and go speak to someone with a desk closer to the kitchen so he could see you. What did he think was going to happen? You understood his protectiveness but it was reaching a stage where you weren’t sure he trusted you to keep yourself safe.

The day thankfully went by without a hitch, there were no cases to travel to which meant you got to go home. You didn’t know how were going to cope if you had to spend an awkward plane ride with everyone’s eyes on you. You collected your things and said a quick goodbye before making your way towards the elevators, as you stood and waited for it to arrive you heard the quick patter of feet against the floor and recognised them immediately.

“You’re staying at my apartment.” Spencer told you as matter of fact. It was simple to him, you were safer with another person around and he wasn’t about to let you go home alone. He considered it his job as your boyfriend to look after you, that was exactly what he was trying to do.

“Do I get a say in this?” You tried to lighten the mood with a laugh but by the look on Spencer’s face there was nothing funny about this situation. The laughter quickly stopped and you swallowed the humour, staring forward at the elevator with a blank expression.

You drove to Spencer’s apartment with his own car close behind yours. Whatever admiration you had for Spencer for looking after you was quickly fading, you were starting to feel like a child who he felt a need to keep out of trouble. You were a profiler like him, you could tell the signs of when a stalker was slowly losing their grip, while it was good to have someone to fight for help with you; you didn’t want him to fight the whole war for you.

Even when he walked you up to his apartment he kept close to you, his presence usually made you feel calm but with how much he was worrying about you it only caused you to feel the same. If he was this panicked about your safety then maybe you were in more danger than you had thought, everything was overwhelming to say the least.

“I don’t even have any of my stuff.” You mumbled as you walked inside Spencer’s apartment, it was very much him but very dark and dull. It was a complete contrast to yours which you liked to keep very bright and colourful. You dumped your bag onto his coffee table with a sigh and sat down on the couch, looking over your shoulder to see Spencer locking the front door.

“You can borrow something of mine to wear.” Spencer replied as he walked past you, pressing a quick kiss to the top of your head before walking over to the windows and closing all the curtains, making his already dark apartment even darker. Thankfully he turned the lights on so you didn’t feel so surrounded by darkness. The thought of wearing Spencer’s clothes did cheer you up a little but you’d rather it have been in different circumstances.

The rest of the night went on smoothly, you ordered take out and took a shower before getting changed into the clothes Spencer had laid out. Afterwards you sat and enjoyed your food with old reruns playing on the TV. It felt for the most part very normal, Spencer still was tense but you had almost completely forgotten that you were here because he didn’t trust you to be alone in your apartment.

A phone ring interrupted the peace, Spencer quickly reached down onto the table and checked who was calling before answering. You could tell by the look on his face that he was not receiving the news he had wanted.

“They said they could possibly have surveillance surrounding your apartment but they couldn’t do anything else unless something else happened. As if someone taking pictures of you half naked isn’t enough.” Spencer dropped his phone down onto the table and leant back against the couch, running his fingers through his hair. The idea of being surrounded by surveillance was one you weren’t keen on, you considered yourself fairly independent and you’d rather deal with this yourself.

“Spencer they are trying to help-”

“Yeah well last time they tried to help my girlfriend ended up dead! They need to do more!” Spencer snapped at you before freezing. You weren’t offended in anyway that he’d called Maeve his girlfriend because that was what she was but you were upset he’d grouped you in with her. He truly didn’t trust his team or even you to find the person stalking you, it was rooted in his brain that you were going to get hurt even if no physical threats had been made.

You didn’t know what you were meant to say so instead of speaking you slowly put your food down and moved closer to Spencer, not onto his lap but close enough that your thighs were touching. With gentle hands you cupped his face and turned him to face you, noticing right away the teary gaze to his eyes.

“I can’t let you get hurt.” He whispered, wiping away the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Once was enough, he couldn’t let another love be taken away from him by a person with no sense of boundaries. It killed him to think there was someone out there who thought that you in someway were theirs or shared their affections, Spencer rarely got jealous but the thought made his blood boil.

“I’m not going to get hurt, we can fix this, one way or another.” You replied just as softly, this was just as hard on Spencer as it was on you. Maybe not in the same kind of way but when you love someone that much, you share their pain. “Me and you, we’re in this together.”

“Together.” Spencer repeated with a smile before pulling you into a hug, you wrapped your arms tightly around him and let him hold you for as long as he needed. Reliving such a similar situation was triggering and you knew you had to be compassionate, your stalker wasn’t about him but it still affected him. It only made you more determined to not let whoever it was ruin your life, they could make you scared and paranoid but they couldn’t take this gorgeous boy out of your arms; not without a fight.


End file.
